Marhinki and Erinshire, Melian, Kalelthony etc
by Dinoreaper
Summary: My first SmoshGames fanfic, hope you like it. WARNING, LEMON AHEAD


**(A/N) Ok I thought I might do a SmoshGames fanfiction. This FYI is a lemon, so be warned. It's mainly focusing on Marhinki. I might do a few chapters for Kalelthony, Melian, and Erinshire. FYI This is my 2****nd**** fanfiction. You might like to see my other fanfic "Leo's Adventure".**

**P.S. I know they all have names i.e. Lasercorn-David Jovenshire-Joshua Sohinki-Matt, but I'm going to use their smoshgames names since otherwise I might forget and it'll seem weird if I use both David and Lasercorn in a sentence, people might think I'm meaning to different people.**

**P.P.S. Again this is a lemon, if you don't like that or don't like Marhinki then go f*ck yourself with a cactus for all I care, if you don't want to read it then don't look for it. I know I just typed it, but its 5:00 A.M. Not "I just woke up and that's why I'm tired" 5:00 A.M. It's an "I just pulled an all-nighter b*tch so don't talk to me right now" 5:00 A.M. So sry if I mess up in spelling or grammar.**

**P.P.P.S. For the purpose of this I am saying Mari has broken up with her boyfriend Peter. And sorry guys I'm not going to do any Iancorn or Marishire. If you'd like me to do any more stuff with Marhinki I will, but the next chapters will be about Erinshire, Kalelthony and Melian.**

**-Dinoreaper**

**Marhinki**

"Ok and next raging bonus video you'll see the dares" said Anthony after they had finished their game of Truth or Dare. "GAMEBANG" The smoshgames crew all yelled, ending that week's episode. They then froze for a second. Then Joven went over to the camera and turned it off. He smiled and thought of what Erin would think of this episode. _Wow I must be getting serious about this girl. I wonder if it'll work out_. He then shook himself and walked over. Then Anthony came out and said "Okay who's gonna be editing tonight". They all smiled at this. While it was fun to edit, especially when it got to around 2 a.m. and your mind went a bit crazy. But they all had lives of their own. "I'll do it" said Mari and Sohinki. 2 people had to do it and they were the only ones without girlfriends. "Ok then" replied Lasercorn; they did it most nights since they had the least stuff to do. He thought they might enjoy each other's company and figured it wouldn't take much longer for them to become a couple. How little he knew.

The rest of the crew besides Mari and Sohinki slowly filed out, hoping for something different. Anthony for Kalel's cooking, Lasercorn for wedding preparations, and Jovenshire for a nice candle lit dinner with Erin. Mari and Sohinki smiled at each other then got to work. They stole glances at each other while they worked and maybe a kiss or two. They got in a few hours. They then played Halo for a while to relax and Sohinki managed to get her to play DOTA 2 with him for a while. While she was horrible at the game he enjoyed playing with her. _She looks great when she's out like this_ Thought one part of his brain. _Not now Sohinki, we need rational Sohinki now, if we lose ourselves too soon we won't finish the editing and then they'll figure out what's happening between us_ Thought another part. He was awoken when she lost the game again, but he was happy. _She looks really sexy when she's angry_ Sohinki thought. Mari of course figured Sohinki liked her and she liked him, they'd had moments before, but they were just playing around. She decided to play a little longer before settling to go again. She scooted her chair out and then started lifting up the sweatshirt on. From the chair scooting Sohinki looked over, but the shirt lifting made him stay. Her dress underneath was thin though loose, it had a built in bra, though was held on loosely. Sohinki's mind went blank for a second when she finished taking off the shirt and saw Mari's breasts bounce back and shake a little. Mari saw this and smiled; she then turned around and started to walk away. She turned her head back and stuck out her hand, clearly saying "Come if you dare". Sohinki got up so quickly the chair fell over. He had liked Mari ever since he saw her on Smosh Pit Weekly. Then he just liked her because she was pretty, though afterwards he realized she was more than just a pretty face. He quickly realized she was smart and funny and perfect. She was even a nerd, not Full Level Omega Overdrive nerd like Joven was, but more of a soft core nerd. He loved that about her. Because of all this he was ready to do whatever she wanted him to do. He even tries to impress her on Gamebang, trying to make excuses for his fails, to be the perfect guy for her; since that's what he thought she deserved. So he walked over there and she sat him down. She then sat down and started working again, though she still sat close to him and she sat down a little more forcefully then needed to make her boobs bounce for him. Just thinking about him made her wet, oh Sohinki; the smart-alecky gamer, the cute pessimist. All this made her do things like this, to get his attention and see her as a potential girlfriend. After working for a while she realized they were nearing completion and remembering how shy he was made the move. "Sohinki its cold over here, can I sit on your lap?" she asked in an innocent voice. He stammered out a mumbled yes and she scooted into his lap, fully aware his erection was touching her butt. In order for him to continue working Sohinki had to lean over her shoulder to reach the computer. When they finished Mari grabbed his hands hand placed them on her stomach. She then turned around and gave him a long and passionate kiss. His mind went into pure instinct and his hands started roaming, finding her breasts, but passing over them. He didn't want to go so fast and instead focused on the foreplay, making sure she would love this whole thing. His hands rubbed her neck, her stomach, though eventually they found her breasts again. This time he took the lead and grabbed her breast and put his palm on her erect nipple. She gasped at this amount of pleasure and wanting the pleasure to increase she almost ripped off her shirt. Sohinki's hands were long and nimble; befitting a gamer. They worked like magic on her jugs. He smiled at her gasps and realized she liked the submissive role. So he got out from underneath her and grabbed the right breast in his hand put the other in his mouth and then reached down and fingered her pussy through the panties under her skirt. The combined pleasure of his heavenly mouth, gentle hand on her boob, and the things he did to her cunt she cummed soon after, ruining the panties. He smiled and ripped them off, he then realized he was overdressed and took off his shirt, though his hands were shaking so much he couldn't undo the button. Mari stopped him and expertly undid the button and slid down his pants and boxers. Though she didn't stop there and started pleasuring his cock. She used her nails to lightly tease it then slowly used her hands to rub up and down it. She realized it was a good size, at least 7 in. She then started giving the head a few licks. He then moaned and suddenly the reality of where they are hit her. She got up and said "Ok we need to go back to your place; someone could come in any time". This made him frown and say "So you expect me to stay with this boner for the whole ride". She smiled and quickly deep throated him over and over until he cummed. She lapped up all of it, loving his taste. "Ok problem solved, now let's go" Said Mari. They pulled on their clothes and went to Sohinki's car. He then drove to his and Jovenshire's house. It had been owned by all 3 of them when they realized how far they would have to drive to get to the HQ. So they bought a house together. Though since Lasercorn got engaged he moved out for him and his fiancé to get a house together. And Joven was out with his girlfriend Erin; Sohinki still couldn't figure out how he got a girlfriend. They couldn't go to Mari's house since her roommate was a total blabber mouth and would tweet that Marhinki had become a reality. And they didn't want that. They talked in the car and Sohinki suggested "We should just for the end of one episode of Gamebang start kissing". Mari agreed with this and pictured their friend's surprised faces. When they reached the house Sohinki unlocked the door and let them in. He sent a quick text to Joven "Hey could u stay w/ Erin 3 tonight I have someone over". Joven replied with "Ok I'll ask Erin, & who's this lady friend of yours?" Joven got mute response from that which he was fine with as it one provided him with an excuse for staying the night at his girlfriend's and a chance to help Sohinki get a girlfriend, which he wanted him to do since Joven and him were actually really good friends, no matter how much they teased each other. Sohinki then went and locked the door. When he went into the living room nobody was there. He looked in each room until he found her in the guest bed (A.K.A Lasercorn's old room) with nothing on except a cute necklace he had gotten her a few months before; it was his first sign of affection towards her. He was glad she had kept it on. When he got undressed he started by flipping her around and started licking her pussy. From Mari's position she realized he wanted to 69, she was fine with that and started sucking on his dick. After a while he went from licking to sticking his tongue inside her. She moaned on his penis which made it all the more pleasuring. When he found her constricting her legs he saw her point and went even deeper inside her. He found her G-spot a little later from her gasp when he licked it. He probed his tongue quickly, poking her g-spot over and over. She cummed almost instantly, he scooped up her cum and ate it all, loving the taste of her. He got up and grabbed a condom, and put it on. He then mounted himself over her womanhood. He went in until he found her hymen **(A/N) This as I said in my other fanfic is a complete misconception, I've known pregnant women who have a partial hymen, and virgins who hadn't had their hymen at all. I'm just doing this for affect. ** He looked at her and she knew it would hurt. She nodded and he rushed in quickly, he saw a flash of blood and heard her scream. Having felt very protecting of her now he loved her and just held her, waiting for the pain to pass. When it did he put his cock in her pussy slowly, waiting for her to get adjusted, though when they started up a rhythm they kept wanting it to get faster, him pounding as hard as he could while he grabbed her hips and gained more control. A little later he cummed, they just lay there for a while, enjoying each other's presence. Then they heard the front door open…

**(A/N) I'm really proud of this, I support Marhinki and I like how well this went. Some of you could call me a pig, and I don't care. If you'd like me to do anything else just tell me in the comments.**

**-Dinoreaper**


End file.
